La vie comme elle est
by Glasgow
Summary: Petit moment de remise en questions entre deux hommes, heureusement la tendresse est bien là. Holmes/Watson


Petite fic sans prétention, parce que j'adore les hésitations de Watson ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez également.

Bonne lecture!

ooOoo

Soutenant mon ami jusqu'à son lit, je l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le matelas tout en grimaçant à entendre ses petits gémissements de douleurs.

« Bien, à présent déshabillez-vous, que je puisse constater l'étendue des dégâts par moi-même, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

- Vous avez donc trouvé la parade pour que j'apparaisse à nouveau nu devant vous sans avoir à avouer vos désirs, lança Holmes d'un ton qui, s'il était douloureux, laissait tout de même transparaître une pointe d'amusement.

- Bien sûr mon vieux. A la vérité c'est moi qui ai payé cet homme afin qu'il vous inflige ces blessures pour que je satisfasse mon désir de voir nu tout à ma guise. Et le sot que vous êtes n'a rien vu venir. »

Depuis le temps que je devais supporter ses propos grivois et autres sous-entendus scabreux, j'étais devenu un expert dans l'art de la répartie. Comme en témoignait présentement le sourcil haussé et la moue boudeuse que je voyais sur son visage.

« Déshabillez-vous », repris-je tout en quittant la pièce pour aller chercher ma trousse médicale, dont il semblait avoir grand besoin à cet instant.

Se faisant, je secouai la tête en marmonnant quelques jurons. Ce diable d'homme ne m'épargnerait donc rien à n'en faire comme toujours qu'à sa tête.

ooOoo

Parti débusquer seul, alors même que je ne m'étais absenté qu'une petite demi-heure pour visiter une voisine malade, le voleur que nous traquions depuis plusieurs jours, Holmes avait comme à son habitude fait bien peu cas de sa sécurité. Regagnant notre appartement, je trouvai son fauteuil vide et une note rédigée à la hâte à mon intention.

_Rejoignez-moi dans le bâtiment désaffecté de Kings Way. SH_

Arrivé à bon port non sans le maudire de ne pas m'avoir attendu, il me fallut un temps infini pour parvenir à entrer dans le bâtiment, ancienne boutique vendant des vêtements pour hommes qui s'étalait sur deux étages, bien évidemment bouclé. Je parvins finalement à rejoindre Holmes et notre coquin, qui manifestement se cachait ici en attente de jours meilleurs. Je trouvais les deux hommes occupés à s'affronter. Holmes semblait avoir le dessus sur l'homme pourtant bien plus imposant que lui, néanmoins à ses gestes plus mesurés qu'à l'ordinaire je compris qu'il avait déjà essuyé plus d'un mauvais coup. Craignant pour sa santé, sinon pour sa vie, je hâtai le pas tout en sortant mon pistolet d'ordonnance, que j'avais eu le bon sens d'emporter avec moi. Mon arrivée tout sauf subtile déconcentra les deux adversaires, qui s'immobilisèrent un bref instant. L'espace fugace d'une seconde je devinai plus que je ne vis un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres de mon camarade. Il reprit pourtant presque aussitôt une attitude neutre. Mais notre voleur, alors en fâcheuse posture, en profita pour filer sans demander son reste. Ne pouvant me résoudre à tirer dans le dos d'un homme quel qu'il soit, je fis feu en l'air, espérant ainsi le faire stopper. Il fila plutôt de plus belle, Holmes et moi lancés à sa poursuite.

« Timing parfait comme toujours Watson. Dommage que vous l'ayez aidé à s'enfuir. »

Je ne relevai pas la pique tandis que nous contournions meubles et étagères abandonnés partout de le plus parfaits de capharnaüms. Près d'une décennie de poussière volait autour de nous tandis que ça et là je voyais des rats, dérangés par notre présence, s'enfuirent en tout sens. Nous rattrapâmes notre bonhomme, qui semblait décidément bien peu enclin à se rendre. Avisant une fenêtre à proximité, il se précipita dessus sans se préoccuper de la vitre, qu'il traversa en se jetant dans le vide. Nous l'entendîmes pousser un cri de douleur alors que nous arrivions nous-mêmes à la fenêtre. Il était déjà en train de se remettre debout dans la cour en contrebas, quoi qu'avec le plus grand mal. Je crus rêver alors en voyant Holmes enjamber le cadre.

« Holmes ! Vous n'allez pas sauter.

- Je dois le rattraper.

- Regardez-le, il arrive à peine à marcher, d'ici que nous soyons redescendu par un chemin traditionnel il n'aura pas fait plus de quinze mètres. »

En effet, l'homme se traînait plus qu'il n'avançait vraiment, se tenant la jambe gauche, qui semblait ne le soutenir que par miracle.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque », reprit mon camarade.

Parfaitement au fait de mon incapacité à l'empêcher d'agir lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, je me contentais de secouer la tête avec dépit.

« Soit, grognai-je. Allez donc vous tuer. Mais ne compter pas sur moi pour vous pleurer. »

Il éluda ma remontrance d'un haussement d'épaules et se jeta dans le vide. Evidemment contrairement à ce que j'avais laissé paraître j'étais terriblement inquiet, même s'il m'avait habitué à bien pire. Le voyant atterrir pitoyablement je compris qu'il s'était blessé lui aussi, même s'il se remettait immédiatement debout. Rassuré, j'empruntai donc pour ma part un chemin qui, s'il était moins direct, m'assurait surtout d'arriver sain et sauf

Quel spectacle pitoyable j'eus devant les yeux en arrivant à l'arrière du bâtiment ! Deux éclopés se poursuivant à vitesses réduite, chacun boitant à qui mieux mieux, même si mon ami semblait gagner un peu de terrain. Le dépassant en lui lançant un regard mauvais, j'attrapais moi-même, quoique sans guère de mérite, notre homme que je remis peu après aux bobbies qui arrivaient sur les lieux, puisque contrairement à mon ami j'avais eu le bon sens de faire prévenir la police en quittant Baker Street.

ooOoo

Je rentai finalement avec un Holmes bien penaud même si j'avais le triomphe modeste. M'était d'avis pourtant qu'il ne tarderait guère à retrouver son assurance et son mordant.

A présent, comme c'était arrivé si souvent, ne me restait plus qu'à prendre soin de lui. Cela arrivait tellement régulièrement que j'aurais pu devenir son médecin particulier et abandonné mes autres patients sans risquer l'ennui. Un vrai manque à gagner que je travaille gracieusement pour lui d'ailleurs.

Je revins dans sa chambre pour le trouver avachi sur ses oreillers, totalement nu. J'eus un hoquet de surprise tout en détournant vivement mon regard de son corps ainsi exposé sans la moindre pudeur.

« Holmes, gémis-je.

- Eh bien quoi, vous vouliez me voir nu, non ? »

Je secouai la tête tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à mes joues en feu.

« Je vous ai demandé de vous dévêtir pour pouvoir vous soigner, certainement pas pour jouer les voyeurs.

- Qu'importe, le résultat est le même, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

- Je pensais que vous garderiez votre sous-vêtement, c'était une question de bon sens. Je doute d'avoir besoin d'examiner cette partie de votre anatomie. Sauf si vous m'avez caché quelque chose concernant la scène que j'ai interrompue un peu plus tôt.

- Oh je vous en prie, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu nu.

- Certes, soufflai-je en m'approchant du lit, me refusant toujours à regarder dans sa direction. Cela dit, le contexte alors était bien différent.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de nous mettre en condition lorsque vous aurez fini de jouer au docteur. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en ignorant ses propos, ne voulant pas perdre le peu de maîtrise de moi-même alors qu'il avait besoin de mes talents professionnels, quoi qu'il en dise. C'était une torture que me comporter en médecin alors qu'il était offert dans cette position alanguie.

D'autant qu'il avait soulevé une vérité, plus d'une fois j'avais admiré, et touché, dans un contexte tout sauf médical son corps offert. Holmes et moi entretenions une relation pour le moins originale, à son image à lui. Les meilleurs amis la plupart du temps, le génie et son assistant dévoué, à l'occasion je lui servais également de conscience. Rien que de très normal jusque-là en somme. Mais parfois, généralement durant la nuit, nous nous retrouvions dans sa chambre ou la mienne et laissions la tendresse nous submerger. Plus d'une fois nous nous étions retrouvés blottis nus l'un contre l'autre à nous embrasser, nous caresser, flirtant comme si nous étions un couple comme tant d'autres. Ce n'était pas le cas pourtant. Je connaissais son corps par cœur pour l'avoir explorer bien souvent de mes mains, de ma bouche… Lui connaissait chacun des endroits du mien capables de me faire perdre la tête en quelques effleurements Pourtant nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour. Je ne m'étais jamais senti capable de franchir ce dernier pas, tandis que lui m'avait avoué bien souvent n'être guère porté là-dessus. De son propre aveu il assimilait la jouissance à une perte de contrôle totale qu'il ne voulait se permettre. Alors que j'aurais pu me donner pour mission de lui faire oublier ses à-priori dans d'autres circonstances, son attitude m'arrangeait bien. Avant de le rencontrer j'étais porté sur les plaisirs de la chair, quoi que ne m'y prêtant qu'avec les femmes. Depuis le début de notre étrange relation, celles-ci ne m'attiraient plus le moins du monde, pour autant mon attirance pour cet homme me faisait honte, plus d'une fois dans ses bras je m'étais retrouvé avec une érection des plus conséquentes, alors je serrais les dents et tentais d'en prendre mon parti. Je trouvais dans cet inconfort une façon d'expier cette envie malsaine que j'éprouvais pour mon ami.

Nous nous satisfaisions l'un et l'autre de cette situation et j'aimais tout particulièrement ce lien que nous avions développé. Lui qui s'estimait tellement indépendant ne pouvait désormais plus se passer de moi. C'était flatteur et suffisait amplement à faire mon bonheur.

Je levai finalement les yeux en tentant au mieux de dissimuler mon trouble, pas aidé par son sourire satisfait. Je notais néanmoins qu'il était crispé, même s'il tentait de le cacher, signe qu'il souffrait effectivement. Quittant son visage des yeux, je remarquai enfin le bleu, immense, profond, qui s'étalait sur son flanc.

« Holmes !

- Les réjouissances avaient commencé bien avant votre arrivée, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire dépité. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir prévu, mais le bougre savait se battre.

- Je vais vérifier que vous n'ayez pas de côtés cassées », dis-je d'un ton sourd.

J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais ne parvenais pas à m'y faire. Quel besoin avait-il de toujours se mettre ainsi en danger ? Comme si cela le faisait se sentir plus vivant.

« Oui, je sais ce que vous avez en tête, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement affecté. Je suis dangereusement inconséquent et n'ai obtenu que ce que je méritais.

- Plus ou moins, soufflai-je avec un sourire fatigué.

- Cependant, vous n'allez pas nier que la situation présente vous réjoui. Avoir ainsi l'ascendant sur moi, tandis que je suis nu, à votre merci. Oui, définitivement, vous aimez jouer au docteur. »

Je rougis sous ces propos à double sens mais ne répliquai rien. Il voulait jouer, je n'étais pas obligé d'apporter de l'eau à son moulin.

Je portai finalement mes doigts à son côté meurtri, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire moqueur en l'entendant grogner tandis que sa peau était secoué d'un frisson.

« C'est froid », marmonna-t-il.

L'instant d'après, malgré mes gestes précautionneux, c'est plutôt la douleur qui déforma ses traits.

« Vous avez de la chance », notai-je avec satisfaction.

J'en fus quitte pour essuyer un regard offusqué.

« Oui, dans la mesure où mon corps tout entier me fait souffrir le martyr à chacune de mes respiration, je m'estime totalement chanceux. Respirer quelle barbe !

- Eh bien cessez donc. Ma vie serait plus simple ainsi.

- Watson ! Quel médecin soucieux de votre patient blessé vous faites. »

Je me détournai pour saisir dans ma trousse de quoi confectionner un bandage, dissimulant du même coup un petit rire silencieux. Quand il était la victime, nos joutes verbales lui apparaissaient tout à coup bien moins amusantes. Prévisible jusqu'au bout malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

« Je décompte deux côtes fêlées, repris-je en l'aidant à s'asseoir, soucieux de l'entendre gémir. Là où elles auraient pu être plutôt brisées, rajoutai-je pour justifier de l'avoir estimé chanceux. A présent restez immobile, je vais bander votre abdomen.

- Très cher Watson, dans la mesure où le fait même de respirer est un vrai supplice, m'imaginez-vous vraiment à essayer de danser la gigue ?

- Et je me passerais volontiers de vos commentaires sarcastiques. Ou alors je vous laisse à votre sort. »

Je le voyais déjà plaider que je n'agirais pas ainsi, ne pouvant me résoudre à me passer de sa personne, au lieu de cela j'eus la surprise de le voir baisser la tête avec l'air fautif. La douleur avait apparemment de bien singulières conséquences. Je m'acquittais de ma tâche avec méthode et douceur, comme j'avais autant appris à le faire sur le front Afghan que dans ces arrières salles sordides après quelques combats clandestins où Holmes avait ses habitudes. Je mélangeai ensuite un peu de morphine dans un verre d'eau et le forçai à tout avaler. Tout pour éviter à mon cœur de se serrer encore en l'entendant geindre de douleur. Détail qui ne me fut pourtant pas épargné lorsque j'aidai mon ami à s'allonger aussi confortable que possible.

« Voyons ce pied à présent », dis-je en faisant au mieux pour ignorer sa respiration saccadée.

Il me faisait à ce point de la peine que j'en étais à souhaiter essuyer une nouvelle salve de sarcasmes. Mais il se contenta de suivre chacun de mes mouvements de ses yeux un peu trop humides.

« Alors, chanceux une fois de plus ? » interrogea-t-il enfin avec un ton qui se voulait mordant, quoi que de loin pas autant que d'habitude.

A peine rassuré, je ne fis rien pour dissimuler un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Comme je le pensais la cheville est lésée. Une bonne entorse je dirais. Vous êtes quitte pour quelques jours de repos total. »

Il eut un soupir affecté qui m'arracha un petit rire.

« Vous pouvez vous réjouir d'avoir votre médecin personnel à domicile, intervins-je.

- Certes. Je savais bien que vous aimiez cela. »

Tandis qu'il devisait sur le plaisir que j'étais censé éprouver à l'avoir ainsi sous ma coupe, je bandais sa cheville enflée et réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais pouvoir l'occuper durant ses quelques jours d'immobilité afin de nous éviter à l'un et l'autre de devenir fous. Voilà qui s'annonçait difficile.

« Quand je pense que cette blessure au moins aurait pu être évité si seulement vous aviez écouté mes conseils, remarquai-je tout à coup.

- Et je vous redis ce que je vous ai dit sur le moment, je ne pouvais risquer laisser notre homme s'enfuir en choisissant le chemin des écoliers.

- Vos propos auraient certainement plus de sens si seulement ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais finalement attrapé.

- Erreur de calcul je l'admets, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement d'inconfort.

- A présent dites-moi où vous avez mal encore.

- Partout.

- Et plus spécifiquement ? »

Il leva le bras gauche et je pus voir un bleu qui apparaissait à l'intérieur du poignet.

« Tout comme les coupures de votre visage, ceci s'atténuera rapidement sans mon intervention. Autre chose ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Bien. En somme, retirer votre sous-vêtement était donc inutile.

- Et que faites-vous du plaisir de vous taquiner ? »

Je lui lançais un regard où se disputaient amusement et lassitude puis quittai sa couche afin de ranger mes quelques effets professionnels.

« Je vais passer la nuit à vos côtés. Dans le fauteuil, rajoutai-je avec empressement tout en le recouvrant de son drap. Je vous redonnerai de la morphine si le besoin s'en fait sentir. N'hésitez pas à le demander. Nous savons l'un et l'autre que vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vous aimeriez le faire croire. Détail qui me réjouit d'ailleurs. Ainsi vous être bien humain, ce dont il m'arrive de douter bien souvent. »

Mes propos semblèrent le toucher plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Je vis apparaître sur son visage une candeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Tout à coup il me semblait comme vulnérable. J'en profitais pour l'observer, bien conscient que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Je ne croyais pas si bien dire.

« Watson, reprit-t-il en effet presque aussitôt.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- En fait j'ai menti, il y a effectivement un autre endroit qui requiert votre examen attentif. »

Me souvenant qu'il était nu sous son drap, je crus savoir à quoi il faisait allusion et m'apprêtais à m'offusquer, mais il me devança.

« Pas là, pervers que vous êtes. Je faisais plutôt référence à mes lèvres. »

L'une d'elle était effectivement fendue là où un crochet avait dû l'atteindre, mais je soupçonnais autre chose.

« Que diriez-vous de les examiner avec vos lèvres, confirma-t-il.

- Holmes, le moment est inapproprié il me semble.

- Totalement approprié au contraire. Vous avez dit vouloir prendre soin de moi. »

Voilà qui était malin et bien digne de lui. Pourtant je ne parvenais à trouver en moi la force de lui refuser cette demande. Peut-être à cause de cette vulnérabilité que j'avais vu un bref instant sur ses traits.

« Holmes, dans votre état, tentai-je toutefois une dernière fois.

- Il ne s'agit que d'un baiser. Je ne vous parle pas de faire des folies de nos corps. Déjà que vous y êtes si peu enclin en temps normal.

- C'est un coup bas de la part de celui qui refuse de perdre un instant le contrôle, remarquai-je d'un ton dur en reprenant pourtant ma place tout près de lui. Vous ne vous êtes jamais davantage montré intéressé par ce genre de pratique.

- Les choses changent. Embrassez-moi à présent. »

Partagé entre mille sentiments contradictoires, je me penchais vers lui.

« Au fait, j'ai menti en parlant d'un seul baiser », murmura-t-il tandis que nos lèvres se frôlaient.

Je ne trouvais cette fois rien à y redire et ce fut alors moi qui gémis, et certainement pas d'inconfort pour ma part, lorsque nos bouches s'unirent. Comme j'aimais l'embrasser ! Je n'étais pas le moins du monde à l'aise avec les sentiments que je ressentais à son regard, me répugnais à éprouver du désir en pensant à lui, mais j'aimais l'embrasser. J'aimais la caresse de ses lèvres, la force tranquille qu'il mettait dans chaque échange. Et par-dessus tout je prenais plaisir à m'offrir à lui par cet acte. Il était souvent moqueur envers moi, difficile à supporter parfois, mais lorsqu'il m'embrassait, j'oubliais tous ces tracas pour ne voir plus que le désir éprouvé en sa compagnie.

Je frissonnai lorsque ses mains, qui avaient au préalable déboutonné ma chemise, se posèrent sur ma peau. Sa façon de me toucher était au moins aussi plaisante que ses baisers et souvent je le laissai aller bien plus loin que ce que je n'avais prévu simplement parce que je perdais dans ce moments-là toutes pensées rationnelles. Je me raidis pourtant lorsque ses doigts attaquèrent les attaches de mon pantalon. Et cette fois pas seulement du fait de mes problèmes avec notre intimité.

« Holmes, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? interrogeai-je.

- Eh bien étant nu moi-même, il serait plus pratique que…

- Sérieusement ? Dans votre état ?

- Et ? N'y voyez rien d'indécent. J'aime simplement votre présence auprès de moi, et non pas dans ce fauteuil inconfortable. Or nous n'avons jamais gardé nos vêtements lorsque nous partagions notre couche.

- C'est absurde, fis-je remarquer avec néanmoins un sourire.

- Je croyais que ce soir tout particulièrement vous aviez mon bienêtre à cœur.

- Certes, mais je ferais un médecin bien singulier à me dévêtir pour veiller sur mes patients.

- Qui parle de vos patients ? Il n'est ici question que de moi. »

Comme toujours, songeai-je. Pourtant quelque chose dans son ton, comme un manque d'assurance auquel j'étais si peu familier, eut tôt fait de me faire capituler. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvé dans le même lit, nus, seul le contexte était original. Je m'écartai donc de lui et retirait lentement mes vêtements.

« Je voulais le faire, souffla mon compagnon tandis que son regard avide suivait chacun de mes gestes.

- Certainement pas cette fois. Vous devez vous reposer, rappelai-je d'un ton doux. »

Il grogna pour la forme mais semblait trouver un certain plaisir à me regarder agir.

Soulevant ensuite rapidement le drap, je me glissai près de lui, demeurant pourtant à une distance respectable pour ne pas risquer de lui faire davantage mal. Comme j'aurais pu m'en douter, il ne l'entendait évidemment pas de cette oreille et se contorsionna autant qu'il le pouvait en grimaçant pour venir se blottir tout contre moi. Touché plus que je ne l'aurais dû de cette démarche touchante, je glissai un bras autour de ses épaules. J'aimais ce genre d'éteinte et son état actuel ne me faisait craindre nul débordement. Malgré le fait que nous fûmes nus, ce soir il n'y aurait que de la tendresse et c'était parfait ainsi.

« Je ne vous ai pas menti tout à l'heure, chuchota Holmes d'une voix que je devinais émue. J'aime vous avoir tout à côté de moi. J'ai lutté longtemps contre cet état de fait, mais les choses sont ainsi, vous m'êtes essentiel. »

Il conclut sa tirade d'un baiser tendre dans mon cou. Alors nous en étions vraiment là. Après tous ces mois d'une drôle de relation qui n'était plus vraiment de l'amitié sans être tout à fait de l'amour, voilà qu'il était temps d'ouvrir notre cœur. C'était si spontané, si naturel que cela m'apparut la meilleure chose à faire. Je le serrai davantage contre moi, ma main libre caressant sa joue.

« C'est la même chose pour moi, Sherlock. J'avoue avoir eu peur de la place que vous avez prise dans ma vie. Ce qui s'est vérifié une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui lorsque j'ai craint le pire pour vous.

- Vous avez noté j'espère que je suis plus prudent ces derniers temps. Pour vous.

- Non, je n'ai pas remarqué, dis-je dans un éclat de rire.

- Pourtant j'essaye de devenir meilleur. J'ai conscience que mes mauvaises habitudes me desservent souvent à vos yeux, or désormais rien n'est plus essentiel pour moi qu'avoir votre approbation. Et n'oubliez pas qui je suis John, dans ce cas vous savez sans doute tout le mal que je peux avoir pour avouer une telle chose. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer votre influence sur ma personne.

- Et vous m'en voyez flatté, néanmoins vous n'avez guère à vous en faire, j'ai toujours su comment vous fonctionniez. Je crois pouvoir dire que je m'en suis fait une raison. J'y prends même du plaisir dan une certaine mesure, vous êtes tellement important pour moi. »

Je conclu ma tirade en baisant doucement ses lèvres. Nous restâmes ensuite silencieux, toujours étroitement pelotonner l'un contre l'autre. Ma main caressait tranquillement son dos, tandis que Holmes demeurait parfaitement immobile. Je crus que la morphine avait eu raison de lui, l'aidant à sombrer dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se remettre soudainement à parler.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vos désirs physiques, votre envie de moi, cela n'a rien de sale ou de répréhensible.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Et au nom de quoi ? Qui cela pourrait-il déranger ce que nous faisons dans l'intimité de cette chambre ? Nous sommes les seuls concernés. Alors puisque l'envie est là…

- Ce n'est pas normal ! Avant vous j'étais attiré par des femmes, désirait des femmes, c'était normal. Mais vous, vous êtes un homme.

- Je vous le répète, au nom de quoi cela serait-il anormal ? Au nom de cette pathétique société bien pensante ? Ceux qui dictent ces lois absurdes sont les premiers à les transgresser et n'ont certainement pas vos à-priori.

- Je n'ai que ces jugements moraux pour me guider.

- Absurde John. Maintenant répondez à une simple question, la seule qui aie réellement de l'importance. Avez-vous envie de moi. »

Sans m'écarter pourtant de lui, je fermai les yeux, me plongeant dans l'introspection. Que répondre à cela ? Parce que si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible, celle-là même qui m'effrayait tant. La même qui m'empêchait bien souvent de dormir la nuit.

« Soyez simplement honnête », insista Holmes.

Je soupirai bruyamment, voulant à tout prix retarder ma réponse.

« Alors ?

- Si j'ai envie de vous ? répétai-je inutilement. A chaque instant. A en mourir. Je me fais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, si tant est que ce soit possible, tant je vous désire.

- C'est impossible, dieu merci, de se consumer de l'intérieur. A plus forte raison pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que le désir, ou alors nous…

- Sherlock, grognai-je pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Oui. Donc comme je le pensais vous vous tracassez pour rien.

- Pour rien ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis incapable de passer outre les problèmes inhérents à ce type de relation.

- Je suis là pour vous y aider. Je vous aurais bien proposé de nous y mettre dès ce soir, mais je crains que mon corps ne s'oppose à pareils projets. Dans quelques jours nous ferons l'amour, et vous réaliserez combien tout cela est naturel.

- Faire l'amour ? sursautai-je. Je croyais que ce n'était pas votre tasse de thé, que les manifestations physiques d'un désir quelconque étaient une perte de temps…

- Eh bien il faut une première fois à tout j'imagine.

- Sherlock… Vous n'avez jamais…

- Fait l'amour ? Question absurde. Avec qui donc aurais-je pu le faire? Qui aurais-je jamais estimé digne de me voir perdre quelques brèves secondes mes moyens ? Qui, sinon vous ?

- Eh bien c'est… flatteur je suppose. Si ce n'était que cela met d'autant plus de pression sur mes épaules.

- Incohérent. Je nous trouve plutôt sur un pied d'égalité étant donné vos réticences.

- Pourquoi moi ? m'enquis-je malgré tout.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Nous sommes liés, voilà tout.

- Mais tout de même, faire l'amour…

- Oh John, pour l'amour du ciel, vous l'avez déjà fait avec des femmes alors quelle importance ? Je vous promets que vous aimerez cela. »

Je hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte. Après tout comment pouvais-je sincèrement en douter ?

« Cessez de vous interroger à présent, lança mon compagnon. Tout est simple. Embrassez-moi plutôt puis nous dormirons.

- Et depuis quand vous dormez ? demandai-je en riant, réalisant de même coup combien je me sentais serein.

- Je suppose que je n'aurais plus mal dans mon sommeil. C'est une excellente source de motivation.

- Ainsi je saurais quoi faire la prochaine fois que vous serez insupportable. »

Il eut une moue boudeuse que je m'empressai d'effacer en l'embrassant. Décidément, rien dans notre relation n'était vraiment normal, mas n'était-ce pas pour cela justement que je l'aimais ? Et pour la première fois tandis que mon cerveau formulait ces derniers mots, je ne tentais pas le moindre instant de me dérober, me contentant plutôt de mettre plus d'ardeur dans mon baiser. Le passage à l'acte ne serait certainement pas aisé, mais si Holmes était si sûr de lui à ce sujet, je ne pouvais que l'être en retour. Il avait raison sur un point tout particulier, nous étions liés.

**THE END.**


End file.
